custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Krataka
Krataka (also known as Akatark) was a Toa of Twilight, currently a Toa of Time. He is also the founder and leader of the mysterious Society of Guardians. Biography Early Life Krataka was originally a crafter from the same island as Lhikan. For reasons unknown, Krataka left this land and made his home on another to the south. During his time here, he became good friends with a Fe-Matoran named Oksaki and a Ga-Matoran named Kiza. Eventually, Krataka became a Toa. He later, became the sole protector of a small island south of Metru Nui. Toa Hagah Krataka was later hired by the Brotherhood of Makuta to act as the second-in-command of a group of Toa that was assigned to safeguard both Makuta Orriki and the island he was assigned to. At some point after this, the team's original leader, Krexp, stepped down and appointed Krataka as the new leader. During this time, Krataka entered a very close relationship with his old friend Kiza. Orriki's Betrayal/Life as a Wanderer Some time later, however, Krataka's team was betrayed and killed by Orriki. Krataka was the only survivor. The wounded Toa was taken to Destral and experimented on in an attempt to create a Toa that could control Shadow. The attempt was half-successful. He was left with the ability to control both shadow and light. Unable to complete the process, the Brotherhood deemed Krataka a failure and attempted to dispose of him. Luckily, Krataka managed to escape. He now wonders the universe, thwarting any Brotherhood of Makuta operations he comes across. At some point he met Toa Hydros, who helped him defend an island from the Brotherhood's Visorak. Karda Nui While defending an island from Rahi under the Brotherhood of Makuta's control, Krataka and Oksaki were saved from a Mauaka and Kane-Ra Bull by Order of Mata Nui member Kevtho. The Saursapien informed Krataka about Toa Hydros' mission to Karda Nui to stop a Makuta named Verahk, stating his friend would need help. Krataka was then given to Skydrax K2 vehicle to use. After being assured Kevtho and Oksaki could handle things in his absence, the Toa of Twilight piloted the Skydrax to Karda Nui. After arriving, Krataka met and teamed up with a mutant Toa named Tazahk. After exploring the swamp of Karda Nui a little more, Krataka saw a Ta-Matoran named Moliki hurled from the top of a village. Krataka managed to catch the Matoran before he could fall to far and brought him back down to the swamp to introduce him to Tazahk. After the introductions were made, Tazahk noticed a wound Moliki had recieved during his rescue. Deciding to play it safe, Krataka used a small portion of his Toa power to heal the Matoran's injury, accidentally transforming him into a Toa in the process. After helping Moliki recover from the initial shock of the event, Krataka and Tazahk gave Moliki a few quick lessons about using his powers. Krataka then persuaded Moliki to scout the swamp while he and the Toa of Air searched for Hydros' team. Later, the pair finally located Hydros and his companions, though held back from making themselves known so they could watch and ensure they were truly the ones they sought. Later, after Hydros was corrupted by Verahk, Krataka and Tazahk introduced themselves to Hydros' team and later met Toa Akatark. They began making battle plans when a strike force lead by Shados arrived. Krataka immediatly challanged Shados and managed to down him temporarily. Before the fight could be finished, however, Krataka noticed Vanak being sevearly injured by Xakon. He knocked the Shadow Matoran away with a blast of shadow energy., giving Shados and the remaining Rahkshi a chance to escape. Shortly after, Krataka made an offer to heal Vanak as he had Moliki, but the Av-Matoran turned him down as he was about to transform into a Bohrok. Once the process was finished and Vanak disappeared, Krataka finally gave into his anger and transformed into his shadow form. He then demanded a captive Xakon to take him to Verahk's hiding place, only to be talked down by Akatark, who told the team how Shados and the Shadow Matoran could be cured. Krataka and the others were then led to Verahk by a former Shadow Matoran named Neka. Swamp of Secrets After arriving, Krataka and the others who came were introduced to Verahk's ultimate weapon: The Zusorahk. They promptly began attacking the massive beast, with very limited success. At that point, Krataka's Skydrax K2 was blasted out of the sky by a sneak attack from Makuta Frezako. He spiraled down until he was struck by the Zusorahk, sending him flying until he finally hit the ground. Moliki managed to distract the beast while Toa Shaza dragged him to safety before taking him back to the base. While he was unconscious, the Toa of Twilight had a dream that was sent to him by Atukam, who told him to wake up. After doing so, Krataka met (and was quite taken with) Toa Shaza, who later helped him fix the Skydrax K2. Later, Toa Skydrax arrived with a wounded Vorakx, leaving him in Krataka and Shaza's care, who repaired the Makuta's armor just in time for Neka to appear. She warned the trio of the others' limited progress against the Makuta, prompting them to follow her back to the battle scene. Krataka arrived aboard the Skydrax K2 in time to tell Scotho to hold the Zusorahk off a little longer so everyone else could get into position for his plan. He then sped off to aid Skydrax against Shados, managing to knock the Toa of Shadow out with a well placed ram from his vehicle. He then told Skydrax to get into position and sped off again. As everyone else took their places, Krataka was approached by Makuta Orriki, who attempted to tell the Toa of Twilight something; Krataka, however, would hear none of it, having lost his trust of Orriki long ago. The Toa then blasted the Makuta out of the sky and focused his attention back to the Zusorahk, commanding everyone to unleash blasts of energy. Once it was over, Krataka's attention was drawn to a laughing Verahk, who revealed the Zusorahk's nature of healing itself by transforming into a stronger form. Once the beast had finished, Krataka commanded the rest to attack, hoping to bring it down for good. Instead, the group was sent sprawling from a well-placed tail slam from the Zusorahk. After recovering, Krataka ordered the others to either fight against the Zusorahk, or try to heal Hydros while he and Skydrax took on Verahk. Shortly after, the Toa of Twilight and Air made their move, attack Verahk and his apprentice, Zogorak; though they were eventually overpowered. As Verahk held the Toa of Twilight by the throat, he told Krataka that he would allow him to live by swearing fealty to the Makuta of Xia. Krataka refused, resulting in Verahk attempting to feed him to the Zusorahk. Before he could, however, the allegedly deceased Toa Akatark used his powers to freeze the massive Rahi in time and space. Seeing Akatark alive and well, Verahk threw Krataka away before learning of Zogorak's true alliance. As Verahk's battle against the team began, Krataka managed to hit him with a bolt of light, giving Skydrax an opening to attack. As Verahk began to lose the fight, he unleashed a massive blast of dark energy, sending Krataka and the others reeling. Before Verahk's newly revived Zusorahk could attack, however, Makuta Orriki and Toa Moliki arrived and both defeated and sent the Zusorahk away. As Orriki revealed his betrayal to Verahk, Krataka noticed a fight taking place from a distance. Upon learning it was Shaza against Frezako, Krataka activated the power of his spear, allowing him to fly to the scene of the fight, arriving just in time to take a blast of shadow energy in his shadow form to protect Shaza from harm. The blast forced Krataka to revert to his default for before slipping into unconsciousness, leaving Shaza to watch over his limp form. After Verahk escaped, Krataka was taken back to the base where Neka attempted to heal Krataka's wounds. After regaining consciousness, Krataka received a hug from Shaza, though they broke it once they realized Tahzak and the others were watching them. After a brief talk about what had happened after Krataka's injury, Krataka began speculating on why Orriki had decided to help them. Shaza eventually managed to calm him down, and after a brief flirt, Krataka began feeling a large disturbance in his body. After briefly outlining his difficulties at using his shadow powers, Shaza departed in order to inform Akatark about it, though not before giving Krataka a quick kiss as a thanks for saving her life. After this he passed out after being confronted by Tahzak on his flirt with Shaza. After regaining consciousness an hour later, Krataka discovered that the others had departed to take out Verahk, while Shaza, Neka, Orriki, Fang Tooth, Scotho and Moliki remained behind. Annoyed that he had not been waken up in order to fight Verahk, Krataka attempted to leave, though was rebuffed by Shaza who stated he needed rest. Later, Krataka, Shaza, and Orriki left the base and headed for Verahk's lair. Upon arriving, Verahk, who was absorbing energy from Karda Nui's atmosphere, sent a blast of energy that sent Shaza spiraling to the ground. Luckily, Krataka managed to catch Shaza before she hit the ground. The pair then began fighting Verahk' minions soon after. Verahk then began absorbing energy again, and transformed into a massive vortex of shadow. Much to Krataka's surprise, Verahk revealed that his plan expanded far beyond creating a personal army and draining Hydros of light. He then witnessed Verahk betray Frezako, who was absorbed into Verahk's mass. After this, Krataka and the others began showering Verahk with their powers, though to no effect. Verahk then sent several blasts of Shadow at Krataka and his allies, and sent them reeling. After attempting to recover, Verahk sent a blast of energy that distracted the Toa long enough for Verahk to grab him with a Shadow Hand. However, before he got too far away, he was grabbed by Orriki, much to Krataka's surprise, who attempted to pull Krataka out of Verahk's Shadow Hand. Unfortunately, Verahk focused a blast of electricity into his hand, which subsequently electrocuted Orriki, forcing him to let go of a nearby rock pillar he was holding onto. The two were then brought into Verahk's mass, but just before he could absorb them, Krataka's body finally gave into Karda Nui's strange energies, and transformed him into a Toa of light. He then used his powers to blast his way out of Verahk's mass, and force Verahk to stop absorbing energy and revert to his normal form. After freeing himself and Orriki from Verahk's mass, Krataka briefly examining his new form and powers. After recovering from his wounds Verahk expressed his own surprise at Krataka's transformation, though remained calm and transformed into a new, much larger, form. The group attempted to take Verahk down that this did little to stop him. He sent a blast of Shadow energy that severely weakened Krataka. After recovering, Verahk escaped, resulting in Krataka sending Nuzaka, Tahzak, Skydrax, Vorakx and Scotho after him. He then told Orriki to find Verahk's Shadow Matoran, and restore their inner light and also ordered Proto-Beast and Moliki to guard the area. After this, he was told by Moliki of Hydros return, and disappearance much to Krataka's disappointment. He was then seen attending to Zogorak with Saza, due to the massive blow Zogorak had dealt during their fight with Verahk. Shaza then discovered a Toa that strangely resembled Hydros. After calling Krataka, over the pair began speculating on what she could do if she possessed Hydros's powers. After briefly tending to Verahk's experiment, Krataka and Moliki were seen discussing Zogorak's situation. After briefly talking about Verahk's experiment, Orriki returned with a now light-restoed Raniza, though without Xakon, who had fled Verahk's base earlier. Orriki then revealed that he had stumbled across Verahk's journal whilst looking around his hideout earlier on, and had discovered some disturbing information about his brother's plan. The team then returned to Hydros' base, whislt Orriki read entries from Verahk's journal. After returning to the base, Orriki read out an entry that revealed that Verahk had sent out an anonymous and false message to the Order of Mata Nui that rogue Brotherhood member was performing experiments on the Necronites of Nocterra. In turn the Order sent Hydros and Kevtho to investigate the matter. When Hydros was alone, Verahk attacked him in the form of a Shadow Panther, and managed to extract a sample of Hydros' organic tissue. Using Makuta viruses, Energized Protodermis, the numerous chemicals used to create Ohtvek, and the concoction used to transform Hydros, Verahk was able to create a "clone" of Hydros, named "Pyra". After speculating on Verahk's true reason for creating Pyra, Krataka, Shaza, Moliki, and Raniza departed to catch up with Zogorak and Proto-Beast, who had been sent to aid the the others earlier. More to come... Akatark After Krataka and the others were freed of the Vahi's power, they found that they had been transported to back in time. With no way of returning, and with Verahk already gone, Krataka, Scotho, and Orriki began their lives anew. While the majority of what happen during this time is unknown, it is known that at some point after arriving in the past, Krataka experienced an "accident" of some sort, resulting in him being fused with the power of the Vahi that had transported him. Unable to contain this power, Krataka was unable to conceal it from the perception of the Order of Mata Nui member known as Mersery who could sense shifts in time. After locating the Toa, the Mersion convinced him to let Mersery help him control his power. During this time, Krataka finally figured out he was in fact Akatark, and fate had sent him back in time for a reason. With this revelation, Krataka began to go by the name of "Akatark" whilst Scotho and Orriki became "Skydrax" and "Atukam". Society of Guardians Shortly after his revelation, Akatark began working with a number of other beings to found a new group, consisting of a small group of several individuals, using these allies to keep an eye on other parts of the universe whilst he focused on other matters. Among the things Akatark did during this time include creating a fortress within the Black Void dimension, helping Mersery report events that would be of the Order of Mata Nui's interests, creating the Exo-Frame, as well as watching over the lives of his younger self and those of the people Krataka would eventually meet in Karda Nui. He appeared to Makuta Vorakx, who had been imprisoned a few days before and revealed the outlines of Makuta Teridax's true plans. After managing to persuade the Makuta into helping him on a mission to Karda Nui, Akatark took the Makuta back to his fortress and modified his armor, allowing Vorakx to operate on land. However, Vorakx attempted to betray Akatark after the Toa made the modifications, blasting Akatark with his eye beams. Akatark managed to recover and found the Makuta starring in disbelief at the void of interdimensional space that lay beyond his fortress. Using and energy field to capture the Makuta, Akatark convinced him once again to help. He later left his fortress briefly and appeared on the island of Xia, to save Kevtho's life from a chunk of building thrown by the battling Tahtorak and Kanohi Dragon; as well as keep the Order member's energy field around a captive Roodaka active, ensuring the Vortixx didn't fall into Ohtvek's hands. He then told the dazed Saursapien to go and complete his mission before disappearing. Akatark then returned to his base to prepare Vorakx and himself for their mission to Karda Nui. Return to Karda Nui The two later disappeared, only to make another reappear in Karda Nui, ambushing Makuta Orriki's younger self and Frezako. During the struggle, Akatark delivered a crushing blow to Orriki, who was sent into the waters of the swamp. As he and Vorakx prepared to take down Frezako, however, a young Toa named Moliki accidentally stepped on and broke a twig, destracting the pair long enough for the Makuta to escape. After calling off an enraged Vorakx, Akatark treated Moliki's wounds and left to find his partner. Upon finding him accidentally cure a Shadow Matoran named Neka, Akatark realized the cure for light-drained beings. He then told Vorakx and Neka to follow and spy on Verahk's team before leaving to find Krataka's. He later arrived at Hydros' base to introduced himself and lend his assistance in the battle against Verahk. Although they were suspicious of him at first, Akatark managed to convince them that he was there to help them. Shortly afterwords, Verahk's Rahski, led by Shados, arrived at the base and began fighting them. During the battle, Akatark defended a defeated Tahzak from Vorahk, and used his powers to age the Rakshi to dust. Seeing this, Shados and his remaining Rahkshi retreated back into the swamp. During their escape, the trio left behind Xakon, who managed to gravely injure Vanak before being defeated. Akatark managed to calm his younger self down when he transformed into his shadow form in anger once Vanak transformed into a Bohrok and disappeared. Akatark then introduced the group to the former Shadow Matoran Neka, who promised to bring the group to Verahk's base. After arriving in the Swamp of Secrets, Verahk revealed the Zusorahk to the group, who then ordered it to attack them. More to Come Alternate Reality In an alternate timeline, Makuta Verahk's ultimate plot went horribly wrong, resulting in massive damage being done to Bara Magna, the Matoran Universe, and many more worlds. In this world, Akatark was injured in combat before seeking out one of the few surviors of the disaster: Mata Nui, whos spirit was still bound to the Kanohi Ignika. Knowing there was no hope of saving what little was left in their dimension, Akatark gave Mata Nui his Kanohi Vahi and sent him to a random universe so some small part of their reality lived on. Then, with his last breath, Krataka unleashed all of his power, wiping his entire dimension into oblivion, sparing other universes of the potential damage the disaster could cause them. Abilities & Traits A powerful warrior and brilliant strategist, Krataka is willing to face any challenge head-on. He had a fierce hatred of all members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, especially Orriki, who he considered a close friend, though their friendship seems to have healed after they were flung back in time by the Vahi. After living so many years due to the incident with the Vahi, Krataka has grown to be a wise and patient sage of a Toa. He now sees the wisdom of studying a scenario before charging into battle and knows the dangers of allowing one's self to give in to their anger. Krataka originally controled the element of Plasma. After the Brotherhood's experiments, however, Krataka was given the ability to control both Light and Shadow. Due to the experiments, Krataka possesses the ability to transform into a shadow Toa. In this form, most of Krataka's light is replaced with shadow. This grants him greater power of over darkness; as well as give him greater strength. It also causes Krataka's personality to become far darker. The transformation from Krataka to Shadow Krataka is usually triggered by sever emotional distress (usually intense anger or rage), though Krataka has displayed the ability to trigger the transformation by sheer force of will. Because of the strange energies of Karda Nui, Krataka's elemental shadow powers were replaced by light. As a result, Krataka gained the ability to create, control, and absorb light. He was able to shoot light bolts, alter his coloring, create solid light projections, and travel at near light speed. These new light powers, however, eventually faded after Krataka left Karda Nui. Due to being somehow fused with the Vahi's power, Akatark now controls the elemental power of Time. Because of this, he possesses nearly unlimited power, with his only his only true limitation being his inability to alter history (though it is unclear whether or not Akatark even posseses the power of time travel). In any case, Akatark's semi-limited power over time allows him to master a number of powerful abilities, all of which are listed below: *Can focus chronal energy into focused energy beams, though his control over this power is slightly imperfect. *Can control the speed at which time flows around him, allowing him to go faster or slower in time than everyone around him. *Capable of stopping the flow of time around himself and others. *Possesses the ability to age or de-age objects or living beings to a seemingly unrestricted degree. At its extreme, this power can easily reduce someone/something to dust. *Can sense shifts and fluctuations in the fabric of time. *Can shield the fluctions of time he himself causes from the preseption of other time-sensetive beings. *Being a Toa, Akatark could unleash a Time Nova Blast, though doing so could cause serious damage to the fabric of time. *Due to a side effect of being fused to the Vahi, Krataka's body now ages far more slowly than it used to. Akatark has also displayed a number of non-time related abilities: *He seems to possess some form of telepathy, as he was able to read Kevtho's thoughts despite his mental shielding. *Can project energy fields around himself and others. *Teleportation. *He can alter his form between his twilight and Akatark forms when he needs to. However he tends to remain in his twighlight form due to his Akatark form's time-warping abilities, and only uses it in dire situations. Despite the great changes he has underwent, Krataka still possesses his light and shadow-based powers, though they are inaccessable while he is Akatark. Mask & Tools Krataka's original mask was the Kanohi Hau. He retained this Kanohi after he was flung back in time, and it can be placed in his Toa Suva whenever he desires to replace his mask. His Toa Tool was a spear that can focus his powers. It also gave Krataka the ability to fly as long as he is in physical contact with it. He also had a Cordak Blaster. He also had a Midak Skyblaster and a sword. He gave these weapons to Moliki after he became a Toa. He rode a flying vehicle called the Skydrax K2. He received it from an Order of Mata Nui member named Kevtho, though it was later stolen by the Shadow Matoran Xakon. After the occurrence with the Vahi, Krataka's mask of choice became the Kanohi Vahi, the Great Mask of Time, which is capable of slowing down or speeding up time around a target. He possess several versions of this Vahi in case he ever lost the one he was bearing, most of them were collected from other dimensions. Whenever, Krataka swaps between different Kanohi, his Vahi shrinks and molds itself to become part of his armor. He now wields a spear or lance of some kind. He is also equipped with what appear to be wing blades. Finally, he lives and operates in a large fortress that floats through the space of a pocket dimension. Quotes Trivia *Krataka is based off of a creation of the same name originally created by BZPower member Krataka15790. *Krataka was originally from the same island as Toa Lhikan. This explains why they wear similar Kanohi Hau. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Alliance'' *''Bio-Tales'' *''Kevtho's Story'' *''Moliki's Blog'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Magical Journey'' *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' Category:Toa Category:Toa Hagah Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Society of Guardians